Bothered
by Adandali
Summary: What happens when Harvey tells Donna he's being sleeping with someone in the office. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.


It was business as usual or it was not. The company dynamics changed. Samantha Wheeler was there and playing her own game. Harvey and Donna fell back in the same pattern.

One night Harvey came to Donna's office.

"What is it Harvey?" she asked with a worried voice. She knew something was up.

"I slept with Samantha Wheeler." Said Harvey with familiar tone. "I thought you should know it."

Donna was tired of hearing about whom Harvey was seeing or fucking whatsoever. She knew he was saying this because it could affect office dynamics and she was the COO, but she did not want to hear it. "That is none of my business Harvey and I am sure two adults can find a way to work together and sleep together without causing any drama in the office."

Harvey was slightly surprised at her words. No more, it bothers me or I want you to be happy Harvey. Just ignorance of the news.

"Ok" he said, I just thought it would be better if you heard from me.

Donna did not say anything, just offered an understanding smile, though Harvey knew there was something odd in the exchange and he knew he did not like it.

Was it because she did not say anything, because it did not bother her any more, or was it because she felt something when they kissed. There was only one way to find out. What he definitely did not like was the lack of emotions.

Donna left early that day. She had a necessity to get home and lie down for a bit. Get herself a glass of wine and let herself feel whatever she was feeling.

Harvey was yet in another relationship and it made her sick to her stomach at how pathetic she was.

She said she did not feel anything and she wanted to believe it. Who would not after the treatment she got from Harvey because of a fucking kiss. One kiss.

"What was I expecting?" She asked this question herself time after time. If she wanted him, she should have said something. Now they were back to square one or even zero.

She sat in her sofa with a glass of wine when she heard a knock at the door. It was Harvey. She was exhausted and did not want to talk, but she had a feeling he was here to talk about Samantha Wheeler.

She opened the door and there he was standing, in his signature suite.

"Harvey is everything ok?" she asked with a surprised tone in her voice, as if she did not know why he was at her door.

"We need to talk," he said stepping into the apartment.

"Ok, can I offer you a drink?"

Harvey noticed a wine on her table.

"Am I late to the party?" he asked with a smile.

"If you call a glass of wine a party, I can imagine what you call our drinks at the office."

Harvey laughed at her remark. "Oh you don't want to know believe Me.," he said with a playful mood.

Donna handed him a glass of his favorite scotch and sat on the couch getting back to her drink.

"So what is it Harvey?"

"I wanted to talk to you about today."

"What about it?"

"You seemed a bit off"

"I am fine Harvey; tell me what really bothers you"

"I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Ok," said Donna with tired look on her face. She knew what was coming. Fucking Samantha Wheeler.

"I feel like you are mad at me about Samantha". He said with a guilty look.

Donna sighed at his remark and offered him the best reply she could at the moment.

"No Harvey, I am not mad at all. Whom you fuck is none of my business. I wonder what gave you this impression "

"Your lack of interest"

"May be I have exhausted my interest."

"Truth is I made a mistake last time Harvey. And I am keeping my distance."

"I don't want you to keep distance with me!" Harvey exclaimed with desperation

"What do you want me to say Harvey? You want to talk about her?"

"No, I want to talk about you." He said with his intimidating tone. Does it still bother you, when I am with someone?" he omitted else, in that sentence, though she has never been the else he would be referring. Once she was, but … he blew it.

"Why are you asking me this Harvey? If you are worried that I can sabotage your relationship than do not be. We are back to normal."

Donna was trying to avert from straight answer, but Harvey was not having this. He was on a mission and he had no intention to back off.

"Answer the damn question Donna."

"Yes, it still bothers me". She said with a familiar sweet tone, trying to calm the situation down. But it does not mean…"

Harvey interrupted her with the question before she could finish the sentence. With the same question that changed everything one.

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why does it still bother you?" we kissed and you felt nothing. Now you should not wonder about what if's. What is it that makes you feel bothered about my relationship with any women?"

"Because Harvey, you are my friend and I want you to be Happy, but at the same time I don't want to lose what we have. Sometimes your relationships change our relationship."

"It does not have to." Harvey said with disappointment all over his face. He lost and he knew it. It was not what he wanted to hear.

"But it usually does." Said Donna looking him straight into the eyes.

He was lost for words. He did not know how to continue or if he should at all. He thought of leaving, but he could not move. When Harvey did not say anything and continued staring to the floor sitting on her couch, Donna reached out.

"What is it Harvey?"

"I am such an idiot, that's what it is." He said with a defeated smile. I came here hoping for something that is not there."

Donna did not say anything. She just looked at him waiting for explanation.

"Donna, I think we both know that I felt something when you kissed me. Actually, I felt more than something. Everything." He whispered looking up at her with his low voice that could melt any heart. I should go he said familiar words in familiar settings while Donna once again was lost for words. He got up and headed for the door when she reached for his hand and stopped him.

"Don't go Harvey." She said pleading. He turned around, keeping Donna's hand in his. Staring deeply into her eyes and not saying a word. Donna took a step forward not taking eyes of him. Then one more until she was standing mere inches away. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Harvey could not believe this was happening. Seconds ago, he thought he lost his chance, but there she was once again pressing her lips on his. This time he reached out for her. His hands finding her waist and pulling her closer, his lips not letting go of hers deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away, they stood as two idiots intertwined. They kept each other in hold with their foreheads still keeping the link.

"I hope you are not leaving with a cryptic I am sorry this time" he said with a smile

"We are in my apartment Harvey" Donna chuckled

"We were in your office last time, did not keep you from leaving anyway." he said already amused.

"This time I don't want to leave she offered and I am not letting you go either."

"Oh believe me that is the last thing on my mind he said while registering what she just said. "Are you offering me to stay the night Donna? He said amused."

Donna leaned in for another kiss and this time it was deeper, rougher, their bodies as if ached for each other's touch and proximity.

"So your rule is officially out and judging by how many times you've kissed me already you did feel something when you kissed after all."

"May be I am just checking I still have not made up my mind. "She said laughing.

"I lied about Samantha. I did not sleep with her you know."

Donna smiled at his admission, looking into his eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and said with whisper and explaining tone "Because I needed you to feel. I needed you to be bothered with whom I sleep with."

"Very mature Harvey." She said tilting her head.

Do you think it is easy to come in here to tell you I love you, risking what we have while you've already shut me down?

"I shut you down?"

"You said you needed to know and then you said you did not feel anything. If that is not shutting down, than I don't know what is."

"Harvey, I thought that was what you needed and wanted to hear. I just tried to ease your mid."

"How was that going to ease my mind Donna? When you know better than anyone how I feel about you."

"I don't Harvey." You told me you loved me and then you said it was out of pity."

Harvey looked at her with guilt washed all over his face. He knew he hurt her then. He was a coward when the stakes were about his heart.

"Donna, I love you in every way possible. I want you in my life, my bed, my future, my family as long as I live."

"Harvey, this sounds like a proposal you realize that right? Donna said giggling at how serious his tone was and how unprepared she was to hear him say those three words again.

"I do realize it, the question is would you consider it?"

"Consider what, marrying you?"

"Yes, marrying me!"

"Harvey, don't be ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous if you don't feel the way I do, but I think, no I hope like hell that you do and I don't want to waste any more time".

"How did we get from talking about Samantha to a proposal?"

"That was my plan all along," Harvey said cupping her face again. "So what is it going to be?"

That is when Donna leans in and Harvey answers with a slow yet deep kiss, urging her in. She opens her mouth and their tongs meet. The kiss is sensual; Harvey's hands travel to her waist while hers travel to his neck and take him fully into embrace. They are trying to feel each other with every touch, to eliminate any distance that is between them now physically.

When Harvey's mouth travels to her neck Donna gasps. He presses her against the wall and now there is no distance whatsoever between their bodies which arch in a way to accommodate each other.

"Donna, I need you to say it", he says leaving trail of kisses on her neck

"That you want this"

She loughs at his comment. "I think you can see what I want Harvey without me saying it."

"I don't mean just sex, I mean all of it."

"Just fuck me Harvey will you?" she said with lust taking control over her.

At that comment, he stopped kissing her. "I am not kidding Donna."

"My God Harvey, I love you. Now get back to what you started already."

Harvey grinned and went back to grinding her. "Just so you know I noticed you have not answered my other question, but I will let it slide for now, until you're fucked and satisfied so that you don't blame your yes to a temporary loss of mind."

That is when her hands travel to his shirt and start on his buttons. He can see her hands struggle with desire. She takes it off and feels his skin. Her touch makes him even harder at his groin. Then she starts on his pants. Unbuckling his belt and slowly pulling down the zipper, knowing damn well what a proximity of her hands on his hard on makes him feel. She pulls the trousers down and he steps out taking off the shoes as well. Now he starts ripping her off her clothes. First goes off her sweater. He unclasps her bra and his hands cup her breasts straight away. He takes them in his mouth while Donna sighs with satisfaction of his touch tilting her head up. Harvey takes off her skirt as well in near seconds together with her black panties. He wants her now. She slides her hands to his boxers and slowly pulls them down caressing his ass while doing it. Then she takes his thick hard shaft and starts pumping it. Harvey takes her one leg up putting it by his thigh and pushes his fingers inside her. She is wet and ready.

"I want you inside, now, she whispers and that is all he needs to hear. He enters her pushing his full body against her. It feels amazing.

They moan at the first thrust. Harvey waits a bit and starts moving. They move to the couch where Donna pushes him into a sitting position while she descends down on him. They reach their climax.

They move to bedroom and start again. Then again. In the morning, Harvey is lying on his stomach with his hands under the pillow, while Donna has her head on his back, engulfing his torso. When he wakes up, she has him trapped in her embrace. He loves this feeling. He tries to roll over and wakes her up.

"Good morning" he says with sweet voice

"Good morning" she answered with a smile.

It was a beginning of new chapter of their lives together.


End file.
